2.16 Die ganze Wahrheit/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Sun betrachtet sich ernst und nachdenklich in einem Spiegel. Im Hintergrund klingt Jins Stimme auf. Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden ist in untertiteltem Koreanisch gehalten und in Klammern dargestellt. Jin: du ins Bett? Sun: komme gleich. Als sie langsam ins Schlafzimmer hinübergeht, liegt Jin bereits auf dem Bett, hebt den Kopf und sieht sie an. Lächelt. Sun trägt ein wunderschönes kurzes Nachthemd. Jin: siehst... toll aus. Sun lächelt fast verlegen. Sun: hör auf. Jin: dich mal. Sun: Schatz... Jin: es, bitte. So vollführt Sun eine kleine Drehung, schmunzelt, und geht zu ihm ins Bett hinüber. Die beiden fangen an, sich zu küssen. Jin: ist deine Temperatur? Sun: [Sichtlich verstimmt] romantisch. Jin: mir Leid. Es ist nur... Wir versuchen es jetzt seit einem Jahr. Er will sie küssen, sie wendet sich ab. Jin: sollten zum Arzt gehen. Sun: Arzt? Jin: Frauenarzt. Sun: willst du ein Baby? Du hättest eh nie Zeit dafür. Jin: nicht von meiner Arbeit. Ich arbeite... Sun: Arbeit? Jin verstummt. Sun: jemand mit Blut an den Händen heim, ist das keine Arbeit. Jin: wieso komme ich mit Blut an den Händen heim? Wegen deinem Vater. Weil er das von mir verlangt. Sie sind immer lauter geworden, immer weiter auseinandergerückt. Sun fängt an zu weinen, und Jin steigt frustriert aus dem Bett und geht zum Fenster hinüber. Klingt nun wieder sanfter. Jin: wollte das nicht... [Er dreht sich wieder zu ihr um] tut mir echt Leid. Er geht zurück zu ihr, setzt sich auf das Bett. Sun dreht ihm den Rücken zu. Jin: wir ein Baby... würde dein Vater seine Meinung ändern. Schenken wir ihm einen Enkel, gibt er mir vielleicht einen anderen Job. [Er legt sich wieder zu ihr ins Bett.] Baby wird alles ändern. Ein Baby wird alles besser machen. Inselabschnitt Sun arbeitet in ihrem Garten. Als sie hinter sich in den Büschen ein Rascheln hört, hält sie erschrocken inne, sieht sich angespannt um. Doch es ist Jin, der zum Vorschein kommt. Und sie lächelt erleichtert. Sun: Du erschreckst mich. Doch Jin ist verärgert und fährt sie aufgebracht an. Jin: suchte nach dir. Was tust du hier draußen? Sun: fragst du? Ich arbeite in meinem Garten. Jin: Wir gehen zurück. Sun: Nein. Jin: gehen. Jetzt. Willst du entführt werden? Als sie sich nicht rührt, packt er ihren Arm und zieht sie auf die Füße. Erschrocken reißt Sun sich los, starrt ihn an. Sun: Was? Jin: Anderen haben dich angegriffen. Wir haben darüber geredet. Wir gehen. Wieder will er sie packen, doch Sun weicht ihm aus. Schreit ihn an. Sun: brauchst mich nicht zu beschützen. Ich arbeite nur in meinem Garten. Sie ist den Tränen nahe. Doch Jin wird immer wütender. Jin: "Mein Garten"? Er stürzt auf die Beete zu und reißt wahllos liebevoll gepflegte Pflanzen aus dem Boden. Sun versucht ihn aufzuhalten, doch er hört nicht auf sie. Sun: auf. Bitte. Und endlich hört er auf, starrt sie grimmig an. Jin: hast keinen Grund, hier zu sein. Können wir gehen? Sun wirft ihn noch einen fassungslosen Blick zu, dann geht sie wortlos an ihm vorbei. Am Strand. Ana rennt auf das Camp zu, so schnell und verbissen sie kann, rennt ins Camp hinein und bleibt schließlich kurz vor ihrem Lagerplatz stehen, stützt die Hände auf die Knie und schnappt nach Luft. Vor ihrem Lager sitzt Locke auf dem Boden gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt und isst eine Banane. Locke: Du bist gerannt, als wäre der Teufel hinter dir her. Ana: Vielleicht ist er's ja. Er wirft ihr eine Banane zu. Locke: Ist 'ne gute Idee, sich fit zu halten. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Ana: Was willst du, Locke? Locke ißt seelenruhig weiter. Locke: Was ich will? Ana: Ich bin seit über einer Woche hier. Du hast noch keine zwei Worte zu mir gesagt, und jetzt sitzt du vor meinem Zelt. Locke hat seine Mahlzeit beendet und wirft die Bananenschale weg. Sieht Ana an. Locke: Wir haben einen Gefangenen in der Station versteckt. Möglicherweise ist er einer von denen. Von den Anderen. Ana: Wer ist "wir"? Locke: Ich und Jack. Er passt gerade auf ihn auf. Ana: Und wie lange habt ihr ihn schon da unten? Locke: Seit drei Tagen. Ich hätte gern, dass du mit ihm redest. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke: Du hast Erfahrung mit den Anderen, und du warst Polizistin. Meiner Meinung nach bist du diejenige von uns, die rausfinden kann, ob der Kerl lügt. Ana: Hast du Jack erzählt, was du von mir erwartest? Locke steht auf. Locke: Wir haben hier ein ernstes Problem, Ana Lucia. Und zwar wir alle. Ich versuche, die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich brauche keine Erlaubnis, um mit dir zu reden, auch nicht Jacks. Mich interessiert nur dieser Mann in meiner Station. Ich will, dass er verschwindet. Ana sieht Locke nachdenklich an. Sun geht allein am Strand entlang, bei einem Baum bleibt sie stehen, beugt sich vor als hätte sie Schmerzen, hält sich am Baum fest. Rose und Bernard gehen etwas abseits am Strand entlang. Schon sind ihre Stimmen schwach zu hören. Rose: Ich will doch nichts geschenkt kriegen. Der Gedanke zählt, und du hast es vergessen. Bernard: Ich denk an so viel, ununterbrochen. Vielleicht solltest du mir eine kleine Pause einräumen, damit ich mal verschnaufen kann. Rose: Ach, sei still, Bernard. Sei einfach still. Da erblicken sie Sun, die immer noch mit der Hand auf den Bauch gepresst am Baum steht. Sofort laufen sie besorgt zu ihr hinüber. Rose: Hey, Kleine. Alles in Ordnung? Sun versucht abzuwiegeln. Sich aufzurichten. Zu lächeln. Sun: Ich bin... Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig. Bernard: Du bist ja kreideweiß. Rose: Dann gib ihr doch einen Schluck Wasser. Bernard: Ja, zu Befehl. Rose: Am besten, du beachtest ihn nicht. Er ist bloß sauer auf die ganze Welt, weil er meinen Geburtstag vergessen hat. Bernard: Ich habe ihn nicht vergessen. Ich weiß nicht mal welchen Wochentag wir heute haben, Rose. Rose: Heute ist Samstag, Bernard. Sie seufzt, wendet sich dann wieder Sun zu. Rose: Und, Schätzchen, kannst du gehen? Sun nickt beschwichtigend. Sun: Ja, na klar. Es geht mir wieder gut. Bernard: Wir könnten Jin holen gehen. Sun: [energisch] Nein. Die beiden sehen sie verwundert an. Sun: Wahrscheinlich war ich nur zu lange in der Sonne. Sie will weg. Rose: Du hast dich sehr viel um das Baby gekümmert. Vielleicht hast du dir was eingefangen. Auf jeden Fall redest du mit Jack. Sun: Nein, wirklich. Es geht schon wieder. Vielen Dank, euch beiden. Damit lässt sie die beiden stehen und läuft davon. Rückblick Sun geht vorsichtig einen langen Flur herunter auf eine Tür zu, sie sieht sich immer wieder rasch um. Zögert, als sie die Tür erreicht, wirft wieder prüfende Blicke um sich, ehe sie die Karte durch den Schlitz zieht und rasch im Raum verschwindet, nachdem sie das „Bitte nicht stören“-Schild aufgehängt hat. Es ist ein Hotelzimmer. Und drinnen wartet Jae, lächelt, als sie hereinkommt, geht auf sie zu. Jae: viel Verkehr? Sun zieht ihren Mantel aus. Sun: mehr als sonst. Jae: er, dass du hier bist? Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Zögert kurz. Sun: Nein. Jae: wolltest es ihm sagen. Sun: konnte es nicht. Sie will ihren Mantel ablegen, doch lässt ihn fallen. Beide bücken sich gleichzeitig, um ihn wieder aufzuheben, tauschen einen Blick. Sun lächelt. Sun: dass du heute freinehmen konntest. Jae: der Vorteile, wenn man der Geschäftsführer ist. Gleitzeit. Das Zimmer ist auch ganz OK. Er schmunzelt. Jae: du was trinken? Schon geht er zur Bar hinüber. Sun: einen Eistee, bitte. Er sieht sie an. Jae: Und übersetzt? Sun zögert, versucht angespannt, die Worte zu finden. Sun: Ich... Ich hätte gerne.. einen Eistee, bitte. Jae strahlt. Jae: Das war gut. Sun: Danke. Er bereitet die Getränke zu, wirft immer wieder Blicke zu Sun hinüber und bemerkt ihre Angespanntheit. Jae: OK? Erschrocken sieht sie auf. Lächelt. Sun: Ja. Doch er ist nicht so leicht zu überzeugen. Jae: du drüber reden? Sun: Nein. Jae: du es dir anders überlegst... Nicht, dass ich gute Ratschläge gebe... aber Jin wäre stolz, dass du eine Fremdsprache kannst. Sun: wenn er fragt, wie ich sie lernte? Oder von wem? Jae: du dich dabei unwohl fühlst, hören wir eben auf. Sun: du aufhören? Jae: [Rasch] Nein. Dann lächelt er wieder. Jae: ist auch für mich eine gute Übung. Suns angespannter Blick weicht einem erleichterten Lächeln. Inselabschnitt Jack kommt mit einem Handtuch aus der Dusche der Dharma-Station. Locke: Morgen, Jack. Jack hält erschrocken inne. Sieht Locke vor dem Spiegel stehen und sich sorgfältig rasieren. Jack: Hättest du nicht kurz warten können? Locke: Der Dampf öffnet meine Poren. Wenn ein Mann keine Rasiercreme hat, muss er improvisieren. Und außerdem könnten wir endlich mal unser Problem besprechen. Jack wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Jack: Was für'n Problem? Locke: Unser Henry-Problem. Obwohl wir den Kerl bereits seit drei Tagen gefangen halten, macht er keinerlei Anstalten, sich auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit uns einzulassen. Jack: Und wie bewegen wir ihn zu einer Zusammenarbeit? Locke: Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch etwas ausrichten können. Es wird Zeit für etwas frischen Wind. Jack: Wie's aussieht denkst du an jemand Bestimmtes. Locke: Wie wäre es mit Ana-Lucia? Jack ist sichtlich überrascht. Jack: Wieso sie? Locke: Sie ist diejenige, die du in deine Verteidigungspläne eingeweiht hast. Wieso nicht sie? Oder hast du Angst, dass sie ihm etwas antun wird? Jack denkt kurz darüber nach, nickt dann leicht, wendet sich ab. Jack: Ich red mal mit ihr. Locke: Das hab ich schon getan. Jack bleibt stehen, sieht ihn überrascht an. Locke: Sie ist grade bei ihm drin. Er deutet auf die Waffenkammer. Jack folgt seinem Blick. In der Waffenkammer sitzt Henry auf seiner Liege. Sein Gesicht ist immer noch von Schrammen und blauen Flecken übersäät. Henry Gale: Bist du auch an Bord gewesen? Ana setzt sich zu ihm ans andere Ende der Liege. Ana: Ich saß in einer der hinteren Reihen. Wir sind auf der anderen Seite der Insel runtergekommen. Henry Gale: Ihr seid über die Insel gelaufen, quer durch? Das war bestimmt lustig. Ana: [Mit einem spaßigen Lächeln] Es war eine Erfahrung. [Doch dann wird sie ernst.] Und, erzählst du mir deine Geschichte, Henry? Henry ist nicht sehr angetan. Henry Gale: Nicht schon wieder. Ich hab sie doch schon fast jedem erzählt. Jack, Locke, dem schwarzen Kerl, der sich seinen Bart abgeschnitten hat. Ach ja, und meinem Freund Sayid. Du weißt ja, wie sehr sie ihm gefallen hat. Ana geht darauf nicht ein, spricht ganz ruhig, fast freundlich. Ana: Na ja, vielleicht bin ich anders. Henry betrachtet sie skeptisch. Henry Gale: Ich will ja nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber wieso sollte ich glauben, dass du mir hilfst? Ana zögert kurz. Ana: Auf der anderen Seite der Insel.. gab es so einen Kerl bei uns. Ich war hunderprozentig sicher, dass er nicht im Flieger gewesen ist. Ich hab ein Loch gegraben und hab ihn reingeworfen. Henry Gale: Was ist aus ihm geworden? Wieder zögert sie. Ana: Ich hab falsch gelegen. Und jetzt ist er tot. Henry macht große Augen. Ana: Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, Henry... Ich begehe nicht zweimal denselben Fehler. Also, komm, erzähl mir deine Geschichte. Sawyer sitzt vor seinem Zelt am Strand und liest „Are you there God, it's me Margaret“ von Judy Blume. Sun kommt auf ihn zu, bleibt vor ihm stehen. Sun: Sawyer? Sawyer wirft ihr über den Rand seinen Buches einen Blick zu. Sawyer: Na, da geht ja die Sonne auf. Wie kann ich dir helfen? Sun: Wie ist das Buch? Sawyer grinst. Sawyer: Vorhersehbar... und viel zu wenig Sex. Sun: Ist es richtig, dass du.. so ne Art Apotheke hast? Sawyer: Na ja, so ähnlich. Sun: Lässt du mich Sachen mal durchsehen? Sawyer: [Amüsiert] Nein, mach ich nicht. Aber wenn du mir verrätst, wonach du suchst... Sun: Vergiss es. Sie wendet sich ab. Sawyer springt auf. Sawyer: Okay, warte. Sun bleibt stehen. Sawyer: Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Ein Vorschlag. Du sagst mir, wonach du suchst, und es gehört dir. Gratis. Sun tritt dichter an ihn heran, noch bittender als vorher. Sun: Wieso kann ich nicht selber suchen? Doch Sawyer lässt sich nicht erweichen. Sawyer: Hier herrscht leider keine Selbstbedienung. Sun schluckt und sammelt all ihren Mut zusammen. Sun: Ich suche... einen Schwangerschaftstest. Unten in der Station sitzt Locke und hört Musik, während Jack vor der Waffenkammertür steht und zu lauschen versucht, sich jedoch frustriert wieder abwendet. Jack: Ich hör gar nichts von ihnen. Locke: Sie ist nicht mal 30 Minuten bei ihm drin. Jack: Das reicht, um ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Locke: Vielleicht hat sie ihm seinen umgedreht. Sie starren einander an. In der Waffenkammer unterhalten sich Ana und Henry. Ana: Also hab ich das richtig verstanden.. du und deine Frau, ihr wart auf einer Weltreise in einem Smiley-Ballon und seid hier abgestürzt. Dann ist sie gestorben, du wirst gefangen genommen von einer Französin, sie bringt dich her, und jetzt sitzt du hier drin. Henry zuckt fast verlegen mit den Schultern. Henry Gale: Er hört sich verrückt an, wenn du es so sagst. Ana: Wieso hast du keinen Bart? Henry Gale: Weil ich mich rasiert habe [Er stockt] Ich brauchte wenigstens ein bisschen Normalität. Ana betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. Ana: Okay, also wieso malst du mir nicht eine Karte zu deinem Ballon? Wir gehen da hin, wir finden ihn, und alle Zweifel sind ausgeräumt. Henry Gale: Das haben mir alle vorgeschlagen. Du kannst doch einfach eine Karte malen, und wenn ich es nicht hinbekomme, kreuzigen sie mich. Ana: Ich verstehe es nicht, du reist in nem Ballon und hast es nicht drauf, ne vernünftige Karte zu malen? Henry Gale: Diese Art der Luftfahrt.. das ist'n anderes Paar Schuhe. Es geht dabei um Windverhältnisse.. Ana: Weißt du wo er ist oder weißt du es nicht? Er verstummt kurz. Henry Gale: Ja, ich weiß, wo er ist. Ich war noch mal da, um meine Frau beizusetzen. Ana: Wieso hast du das getan? Henry Gale: Weil mir dieser Ballon wie unser Zuhause vorkam. Ihr braucht jemanden, den ihr für alles bestrafen könnt, was euch widerfahren ist. Ihr brauchtet mich, um mir die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich tue, mein Tod steht fest. Ana: [Eindringlich] Du hast die Wahl. Entweder malst du die Karte und ich finde deinen Ballon, oder du malst sie nicht. Dann wird das passieren, was du gerade gesagt hast. Sun schleicht durch den Dschungel, sieht sich immer wieder um, bleibt schließlich stehen, zieht einen Schwangerschaftstest hervor und wirft einen Blick darauf, sieht dann wieder hastig und nervös nach links und rechts. Da taucht Hurley zwischen den Büschen auf und beißt gerade herzhaft in einen Apollo-Schokoriegel. Hastig versteckt Sun den Schwangerschaftstest hinter ihrem Rücken. Für Hurley ist es zu spät, seinen Schokoriegel zu verstecken. Verlegen wirft er einen Blick darauf. Hurley: Hallo, Sun. Hab ich grade gefunden. Mitten im Dschungel. Ist nicht mal geschmolzen oder so. Verrückt, oder? Sun sagt nichts. Rührt sich nicht. Hurley: Wollen wir teilen? Jetzt lächelt Sun, schüttelt den Kopf. Sun: Nein. Nein, vielen Dank. Ich wollte gerade zum Strand gehen. Hurley: Okay, na dann... wir sehen uns. Und Hurley macht sich wieder auf den Weg. Sun bleibt allein im Dschungel zurück. Rückblick Jin und Sun sitzen in einem Sprechzimmer und warten nervös auf den Arzt. Sun kann vor Unruhe kaum stillsitzen. Die beiden sehen sich nicht an, reden kein Wort. Doch ihre Hände liegen ineinander. Als der Doktor eintritt, sehen beide auf. Dr. Kim: Tag, Mr Kwan. Guten Tag, Mrs Kwan. Er gibt beiden die Hand und nimmt dann hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Dr. Kim: Sie die Verspätung. Er sieht Sun an. Dr. Kim: geht es Ihrem Vater? Sun: vielen Dank. Dr. Kim: Sie ihn bitte von mir. Sun: Danke, dass Sie uns so schnell einen Termin gaben. Jin hat genug der Höflichkeiten und unterbricht sie. Jin: Kim... Haben Sie die Ergebnisse? Sofort verblasst das Lächeln des Arztes, er zögert, sieht beide nacheinander an, ehe er behutsam zu reden beginnt. Dr. Kim: fürchte... ich habe keine guten Nachrichten. Der Ultraschall zeigt fortgeschrittene Endometriose. Diese Gewebewucherungen blockieren die Eileiter. Ich befürchte... Selbst wenn wir operieren... sind die Chancen, dass Sie ein Baby kriegen, minimal. Sun und Jin sind völlig erstarrt und schockiert. Und augenblicklich lässt Jin Suns Hand los. Jin: Sie nichts tun? Dr. Kim sieht ihn nur schweigend an. Jin: muss irgendetwas geben. Dr. Kim: fürchte, es gibt nichts, Sir. Es tut mir Leid. Sun hat Tränen in den Augen. Jin starrt sie an. Er klingt aufgebracht. Jin: du es vor unserer Heirat? Sun ist zutiefst bestürzt. Sun: Was? Jin: musst was geahnt haben. Sun: würde ich das verschweigen? [Bitter] klar. Ich wollte mir den Sohn eines Fischers angeln. Jin kann nicht mehr an sich halten und wischt wütend einen Stapel Akten vom Schreibtisch. Der Doktor sitzt still und angespannt, fast verängstigt, und sieht nur zu. Jin stürmt aus dem Zimmer. Sun bleibt niedergeschlagen und verzweifelt vor dem Schreibtisch des Arztes sitzen. Inselabschnitt Jack und Locke warten immer noch auf Ana. Schließlich klopft es an der Waffenkammertür. Ana: Lasst mich raus. Jack geht hin und schließt die Tür für sie auf. Ana: Er hat mir die gleiche Geschichte erzählt. Locke: Glaubst du ihm? Ana: Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich brauche mehr Zeit mit ihm. Locke: Na los, nur zu. Ana: Erst morgen. Er soll noch mal über alles nachdenken. Sie wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Ana: Bist du damit einverstanden? Jack erwidert ihren Blick. Jack: Von mir hat keiner was erfahren, Ana. Ana: Du kannst dich entspannen. Sie lächelt kurz und wendet sich dann zum Gehen. Unten am Strand bauen Sayid und Charlie etwas ziemlich Flaches und Großes aus langen Bambusstangen. Charlie: Ein bisschen lang für einen Esszimmertisch, oder nicht? Sayid: Wenn wir sie in der Mitte teilen, dann haben wir, was wir wollen. Ana kommt auf sie zu, bleibt neben Sayid stehen. Ana: Sayid, hast du eine Sekunde? Er hält kaum in seiner Arbeit inne. Sayid: Selbstverständlich. Ana wirft einen Blick zu Charlie hinüber. Ana: Allein...? Sayid: Was immer du sagen willst, du kannst es hier sagen. Ana: Es geht um die Station. Charlie schmunzelt und springt von dem flachen Bauwerk herunter zu ihnen in den Sand. Charlie: Meinst du den Kerl, den sie in der Kammer eingesperrt haben? Was ist denn mit ihm? Ana gibt nach, holt ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Hosentasche und zeigt es Sayid. Es ist eine kleine gemalte Karte. Ana: Da soll sein Ballon sein. Sayid ist zutiefst überrascht. Sayid: Wie hast du's geschafft, dass er das zeichnet? Ana: [Grinst] Wer freundlich fragt... Sayid: Hast du Jack und Locke davon erzählt? Ana: Jack und Locke beschäftigen sich zur Zeit nur mit Locke und Jack. Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, wie die Wahrheit aussieht. Sayid: Und warum kommst du zu mir? Ana: Nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, willst du das auch herausfinden. Sayid wirft wieder einen kritischen Blick auf die Karte. Sayid: Das ist wenigstens ein Tagesmarsch. Ana: Dann sollten wir wohl losgehen. Als nächstes sehen wir Ana, Sayid und Charlie über einen kleinen Bach steigen. Charlie rutscht aus, und Ana versucht ihn abzufangen. Ana: Alles in Ordnung? Charlie: Ja, danke. Sie bahnen sich Henrys Kartenskizze folgend ihren Weg durch den Dschungel, Sayid geht voran, dann Ana, dann Charlie. Irgendwann erreichen sie eine Lichtung. Vor ihnen in der Ferne schießt eine Steilwand in die Höhe. Sayid sieht auf die Karte, dann auf die Steilwand. Sayid: Diese Steilwand da, das wird wohl das hier sein. Er zeigt auf eine Markierung in der Karte. Ana: Ein Punkt für Henry. Sayid: Einfach eine geographische Besonderheit aufzumalen, heißt noch nicht, dass er uns zum Ballon führt. Ana: Mag sein, aber immerhin ist es die richtige Insel. Ana versucht zu scherzen, doch Sayid wirft ihr nur einen Blick zu und wendet sich ab. Charlie tritt an Ana heran. Charlie: Humor ist nicht seine starke Seite. [Ana antwortet nicht darauf.] Und bedenke, dass ich das zu dir sage. Sie gehen weiter. Charlie nun gleich hinter Sayid. Er dreht sich zu Ana um, bemerkt, daß sie ihn anstarrt. Bleibt stehen. Grinst. Charlie: Kuckst du mir auf den Hintern? Ana: Nein, ich kucke auf deine Knarre. Charlie: Meine was? Sayid bleibt ebenfalls stehen, sieht sich zu ihnen um. Ana: Vielleicht solltest du sie jemandem geben, der damit umgehen kann. Charlie: Vielleicht werde ich das. Allerdings hat dein letzter Waffenbesitz jemanden das Leben gekostet. Sayid fährt dazwischen. Sayid: Das reicht. Charlie grinst verlegen, holt die Waffe hinten aus seinem Hosenbund. Tut so, als wollte er sie ganz lässig Ana reichen, dreht dann jedoch ab und gibt sie statt dessen Sayid. Grinst Ana unverschämt an. Ana sagt nichts. Sayid nimmt die Waffe an sich. Und damit ist das Thema für ihn erledigt. Sayid: Wir gehen bis zum Fuß der Steilwand und werden da unser Lager aufschlagen. Und schon geht er weiter. Sun und Kate sitzen am Strand und warten auf das Ergebnis des Schwangerschaftstests. Kate hält die Packung in den Händen und liest die Gebrauchsanweisung. Sun sieht blass und nervös aus. Sun: Und wie lange dauert es? Kate: Äh, ungefähr zwei Minuten. Sun: Es tut mir Leid, ich bin völlig... Kate: Ich weiß. Sie betrachtet Sun mitfühlend. Versucht die angespannte Situation ein wenig augzulockern. Kate: Wo findet Sawyer nur immer solche Sachen? Ich meine, wer fliegt schon mit nem Schwangerschaftstest? Doch es funktioniert nicht wirklich. Sun bleibt angespannt und ernst. Sun: Hast du schon mal einen gemacht? Kate: [Nach einer langen Pause] Ja... Sun lächelt ein wenig. Sun: Vielen Dank, dass du mit mir wartest... und dass du gar nicht danach fragst, wo Jin ist. Kate: Mach ich gern. Sie wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kate: Kucken wir? Sun nimmt den Test zur Hand. Dort sind ganz deutlich zwei rosa Streifen zu erkennen. Kate: Du bist schwanger. Sun: Ist das hundertprozentig sicher? Kate: Das kann wohl nur einer beantworten. Gleich darauf ist es Jack, der den Test in den Händen hält. Sun und Kate stehen vor ihm. Warten. Er sieht auf und nickt. Jack: Die sind eigentlich sehr zuverlässig. In der ersten Woche kann schon mal ein Negativ falsch sein, aber positiv ist positiv. Sun ist keines wegs erfreut, eher verstört. Sun: Aber das ist völlig unmöglich. Jack: Doch, das ist sehr wohl möglich. Ist dir schwindelig? Oder schlecht? Sun unterbricht ihn eindringlich. Wirkt fast panisch. Sun: Bitte Jack... das geht nur mich was an, keiner soll es erfahren. Kate und Jack sind gleichermaßen verwundert. Kate: Willst du es Jin nicht sagen? Sun: Doch, das werde ich schon. Es ist nur... sehr kompliziert. Jack: Soll er wieder der Letzte auf der Insel sein, der eine wichtige Neuigkeit über dich erfährt? Sun sieht ihn betreten an und sagt nichts. Jack: Sun, ich geb dir einen Rat, und wirklich nur diesen einen, weil ich mich eigentlich gar nicht einmischen will. Sag es ihm. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Jack: Und wenn du's ihm sagst, dann sag ihm am Besten alles. Die ganze Wahrheit. Sun sagt kein Wort. Jack: Ich muss wieder in die Station. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sun. Er gibt ihr den Test zurück, wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate geht ihm nach. Kate: Du bist sehr oft in der Station, Jack. Ist alles in Ordnung? Er bleibt stehen, sieht sie an, zögert kaum, lächelt leicht. Jack: Ja, klar. Alles bestens. Damit lässt er sie stehen. Kate wendet sich wieder an Sun. Die steht ganz erstarrt und rührt sich nicht. Kate: Alles okay? Sun? Rückblick Eine Stimme im Hintergrund stellt Sun dieselbe Frage. Es ist Jae. Jae: Sun? Sun. Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Sun: Ja, mir geht es gut. Sie steht am Fenster des Hotelzimmers, vielleicht auch eines anderen. Dreht sich nun zu ihm um. Er betrachtet sie mit seinem sympathischen Lächeln, das dennoch nicht über seine Besorgnis hinwegtäuschen kann. Sie unterhalten sich nicht auf Koreanisch. Jae: Du bist so abwesend, schon die ganze Stunde. Irgendwas hast du. Sun gibt nach. Sun: Wir... Jin und ich haben einen Arzt aufgesucht... Er hat gesagt, dass ich keine Kinder kriegen kann. Jae: Das tut mir Leid für dich. Sun: Ich war erleichtert. Sie sieht ihn an. Jae gleitet ins Koreanische über. Jae: sind wir hier? Sun: du mir Unterricht gibst. Jae: einem Monat sprichst du fehlerfrei. Wofür brauchst du die Sprache? Sie zögert einen Moment lang. Sun: ich... weil ich hier weg will. Jae ist überrascht. Jae: du Jin verlassen? Sun antwortet nicht. Jae: [Ich bin für eine Frau nach Amerika gegangen. Ich dachte, ich liebe sie. [sanft] Aber du kannst vor deinem Leben nicht davonlaufen.] Sun sieht ihn verzweifelt an. Sun: Jin wirklich mein Leben? Soll ich bleiben? Jae: Ich meinte nicht, dass du wegen Jin bleiben sollst. Inselabschnitt Es ist Nacht im Dschungel. Sayid sitzt an einem kleinen Feuer. Charlie schläft. Ana kommt zu ihnen hinüber. Ana: Willst du allein sein? Sayid hat nichts dagegen, daß sie sich zu ihm setzt. Sayid: Wenn du kannst, solltest du schlafen. Ana: Ja, ich kann aber nicht. Sie setzt sich zu ihm ans Feuer. Wirkt nachdenklich. Ana: Die Menschen mögen mich nicht. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit zugebracht, das zu ändern. Irgendwann habe ich es wohl aufgegeben. Ich meine... Ich bin, was ich bin. Sie sieht ihn an. Ana: Aber du, du hast wirklich einen Grund, mich zu hassen. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Es ist furchtbar, was ich getan hab. Sayid klingt emotionslos. Sayid: Du wolltest nur deine Leute beschützen. Nicht du hast Shannon getötet, sie waren es. Und sobald wir sicher wissen, dass er einer von denen ist, wird etwas getan werden müssen. Es ist der nächste Morgen. Ana liegt vor den verkohlten Resten des Feuers und schläft. Sayid beobachtet sie. Und als sie aufwacht, sieht sie ihn fast misstrauisch an. Ana: Was?! Sayid: Gar nichts. Sie rappelt sich auf. Sieht um sich. Ana: Es wird regnen. Sayid: Wir sollten aufbrechen. Während die beiden sich für den Weg rüsten, kommt Charlie fröhlich des Weges. In jeder Hand zwei Papayas. Charlie: Guten Morgen! Wer will was frühstücken? Ich habe Papayas und... Papayas. Niemand reagiert. Sayid: Wir gehen. Ana schließt sich ihm an. Charlie verzieht das Gesicht. Charlie: Klar. Wieso essen? Sie bahnen sich weiter ihren Weg durch den Dschungel, immer den Zeichnungen auf Henrys kleiner Karte folgend. Irgendwann fängt es an zu regnen. Heftig. Und gleich darauf erreichen sie eine Lichtung. Sayid bleibt stehen. Sieht auf die Karte hinunter, dann über die Lichtung. Sayid: Wir sind da. Alle drei lassen ihre Blicke über die Lichtung schweifen. Dort gibt es nichts als dichtes Grün. Keine Zeichen eines Absturzes, keine Ballonreste. Gar nichts. Charlie: So'n Ballon.. der müsste doch ins Auge stechen, oder? Sayid: Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht? Ana: Wir müssen uns genauer umsehen. Sayid: Der Ballon sollte hier zu finden sein. Ana: Wenn du willst, dass ich deinen Plan unterstütze, Sayid, dann will ich mir auch sicher sein. Sayid nickt. Sayid: Ich werde das Areal in drei Flächen aufteilen. Wir suchen so gründlich, wie du möchtest. Abseits des Camps am Strand versucht Jin mit seinem Netz, Fische zu fangen. Ganz in der Nähe müht sich Bernard mit einem eigenen Netz ab. Mit nicht unbedingt viel Erfolg. Bernard: Ach, zum Himmeldonnerwetter... Jin hält in seiner Arbeit inne und ruft ihm auf Koreanisch etwas zu. Bernard sieht auf, schüttelt den Kopf. Bernard: Ah, nein nein nin. Ich will nicht fischen. Wieder sagt Jin etwas auf Koreanisch. Geht zu Bernard hinüber. Bernard: Nein nein, Austern. Er presst die Hände zusammen und klappt die Finger auf und zu, als würde er eine Muschel öffnen. Bernard: Austern. Perle. Für Rose. Jin nickt verstehend. Jin: Ahhh. Bernard: Perle. Doch Jin schüttelt den Kopf. Jin: Keine Auster. Keine Auster hier. Bernard lässt die Schultern hängen. Bernard: Ah, natürlich nicht. Wann hab ich schon mal Glück? Sawyer kommt auf die beiden zugeschlendert. Grinst Jin an. Sawyer: Hey Daddyo. Jin: Sawyer. Sawyer grinst. Sawyer: Nich schlecht, Papa-san. Du hast wohl keine Zeit zu verlieren. Jin wirft ihm misstraurische Blicke zu. Sawyer wendet sich an Bernard. Sawyer: Ich würd dir ne Zigarre anbieten, Bernie, aber ich hab grad keine. Bernard: Sun ist schwanger? Sawyer: Nicht so laut, Zahnfee. Ich schätze, unser Jin Senior hier hat noch keine Ahnung. Jin beobachtet die beiden mißtrauisch und hilflos, und für einen Augenblick hören wir, was er hört, einen Wortwechsel unverständlicher Worte zwischen Sawyer und Bernard. Eine grüne Pflanze mit etwas schlaffen Blättern wird sorgsam in frisch gelockerte Erde gepflanzt. Es ist Jin, der in Suns Garten kniet. Und sie ist nicht wenig verwundert, als sie dazukommt und ihn bei der Arbeit sieht. Sun: machst du da? Jin sieht auf, unterbricht seine Arbeit nicht. Jin: will einen Fehler wiedergutmachen. Sun: musst du nicht Jin: muss ich. Sun ist gerührt. Jin hält in seiner Arbeit inne, sieht sie an. Er sieht verzweifelt aus. Jin: brauche dich. Sun: [Überrascht] Was? Jin: hasse meine Art. Das Kämpfen. Ich kann nicht... Ich kann mit niemandem reden. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Ich brauche dich, Sun. Sun: ich... Jin: gut... Es tut mir Leid. Es war falsch von mir... Sun: bin schwanger. Jin starrt sie an. Jin: Du bist... Sun: bin schwanger, Jin. Jin kann es nicht fassen, wird von Freude überschwemmt. Nimmt Sun in die Arme und wirbelt sie herum. Doch sie kann seine Begeisterung nicht ganz teilen. Bremst ihn. Sun: hör mir zu. Jin: ist? Sun: gibt etwas... Das ich dir sagen muss. Rückblick Sun führt ihren Hund am Ufer eines Flusses durch die Stadt spazieren. Neben ihr auf der Straße hält ein silbernes Auto an. Dr. Kim: Sun! Sun bleibt verwundert stehen. Sun: Kim? Dr. Kim: Sie bitte ein. Sun: bitte? Wieso? Dr. Kim: ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Doch Sun traut dem Frieden nicht und wendet sich ab, geht weiter. Da steigt Dr. Kim aus seinem Wagen und läuft ihr hinterher. Dr. Kim: Sie. Bitte! Sun bleibt stehen, so dass der Doktor sie einholen kann. Dr. Kim: habe etwas Schreckliches getan. Nicht Sie sind diejenige, die keine Kinder bekommen kann. Sun: Was? Dr. Kim: er. Ihr Mann. Sun ist völlig verstört. Sun: wieso haben Sie dann... Dr. Kim ist mehr als schuldbewußt und geknickt. Dr. Kim: konnte es nicht tun. Es tut mit Leid. Ihr Mann... Er arbeitet für Ihren Vater. Wenn ich so jemandem sage, dass er nicht in der Lage ist... Er hätte meine Praxis angezündet. Sun: sagen Sie es mir jetzt? Dr. Kim: Sie es verdienen, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Inselabschnitt Sun und Jin sind wieder in Suns Garten, wo Sun ihm die Geschichte gerade erzählt hat. Jin ist sichtlich mitgenommen und muss sich erst mal hinsetzen. Jin: hast du nichts gesagt? Sun: hätte ich das tun sollen? Jin hat noch immer Schwierigkeiten, das Gehörte zu begreifen. Jin: wenn ich... Wenn ich gar nicht... Woher kommt dann das Baby? Sie wirft ihm einen langen stummen Blick zu. Fast will Jin den Kopf schon hängenlassen. Sun: schwöre dir, Jin... Ich hatte keinen anderen Mann. Das ist die Wahrheit. Jin sagt einen langen Moment gar nichts. Dann sieht er sie wieder an. Jin: ist es ein Wunder. Er nimmt sie in die Arme. Doch Sun sieht immer noch nicht wirklich erleichtert oder gar glücklich aus. Als nächstes sehen wir Sun und Jin zusammen im Garten arbeiten und die zuvor im Streit ausgerissenen Pflänzchen wieder einsetzen. Jin ist ganz aus dem Häuschen vor Freude. Jin: es ein Junge... gäb ich ihm gern einen Namen meines Vaters. Sun wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf, lächelt sacht. Sun: vielleicht einen meiner Mutter. Jin nickt. Sieht sie an. Ein Leuchten in den Augen. Jin: wir's rumerzählen? Sun: ja, Jack und Kate wissen es schon. Und Sawyer wahrscheinlich auch. Jin nickt und begreift plötzlich. Jin: Daddyo... [Er schüttelt den Kopf und schmunzelt.] Bernard weiß es auch. Sun lacht. Sun: wir Glück haben, finden wir noch jemanden, dem wir es erzählen können. Jin steht auf und klopft sich den Sand von den Händen. Jin: du bereit fürs Mittagessen? Gehen wir zurück? Doch Sun bleibt sitzen, wieder ernst jetzt, sieht zu ihm auf. Sun: würde gern noch 20 Minuten bleiben. Allein. Wenn das OK ist. Einen Moment lang sagt Jin nichts. Wirft einen prüfenden Blick nach links und rechts, sieht dann wieder Sun an. Und nickt. Jin: Kein Problem. Wir sehen uns. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Und Sun lächelt. Sun: liebe dich. Jin bleibt stehen, kehrt um, kniet sich vor sie. Küsst sie. Und sagt langsam und deutlich und auf Englisch... Jin: Ich... liebe... dich. Sun lächelt ihn an. Und als Jin sich auf den Weg zurück zum Strand macht, legt sie die Hände auf ihren Bauch und lächelt. Henry sitzt auf seiner Liege in der Waffenkammer und liest im Dostojewski, als Jack hereinkommt. Henry sieht auf. Und Jack deutet auf das Buch. Jack: Und, wie ist es? Henry Gale: [Liest vom Buch ab] "Das Menschengeschlecht pflegt seine Propheten nicht anzuerkennen und sie umzubringen. Aber die Menschen lieben ihre Märtyrer und verehren die, die sie marternd umbrachten." Er sieht wieder zu Jack auf. Henry Gale: Also was ist dann der Unterschied zwischen einem Märtyrer und einem Propheten? Jack zuckt mit den Schultern. Jack: Ist anscheinend egal. Am Ende ist man tot. Henry Gale: So wird es wohl sein. Jack: Willst du mit uns frühstücken? Henry sieht ihn überrascht an. Gleich darauf sehen wir Locke am Tisch über einer Cornflakesschüssel sitzen und nicht minder überrascht aufblicken. Jack führt Henry durch den Raum auf den Tisch zu. Henry sieht neugierig um sich, sein Blick bleibt am Computer hängen. Henry Gale: Wofür ist der Computer? Jack: Für gar nichts. Er führt Henry an den Tisch. Henry setzt sich. Schnappt sich die Cornflakespackung. Henry Gale: Cornflakes? Wo habt ihr denn Cornflakes her? Locke: Die haben wir gefunden, als wir hierher kamen. Es gibt auch noch andere Nahrung. Henry Gale: Wie alt sind die? Jack und Locke antworten nicht. Tauschen nur einen Blick. Henry sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. Irgendwie amüsiert. Henry Gale: Ihr habt keinen blassen Schimmer, oder? Ich meine, habt ihr euch denn nie gefragt, wieso dieses ganze Zeug hier rumliegt? Aber ihr wirkt nicht besonders neugierig. Jack: [Knapp] Willst du frühstücken oder nicht? Henry nimmt sie, füllt sich eine Schüssel voll. Und hört nicht auf zu reden. Henry Gale: Ist das jetzt die Belohnung für gutes Verhalten, ja? Hab ich mir diese Sonderbehandlung verdient, weil ich die Karte gemalt hab für Ana? Locke und Jack horchen auf. Locke: Was für ne Karte? Henry scheint überrascht. Henry Gale: Zu meinem Ballon. Jack starrt Locke an. Jack: Hast du das...? Locke: [Rasch] Nein... Henry sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. Henry Gale: Wow, ihr habt wirklich Probleme, euch gegenseitig zu vertrauen. Es war wohl nicht verkehrt, euch nicht einzuweihen. Ihr braucht eure Kräfte ja für eure Streitereien. Er klingt ganz beiläufig. Henry Gale: Wenn ich wirklich zu denen gehören würde.. zu diesen Leuten, von denen ihr glaubt, dass sie eure Feinde sind, was würde ich dann tun? Natürlich gäbe es keinen Ballon. Jack und Locke tauschen einen Blick. Sichtlich beunruhigt. Henry läßt sich nicht stören. Fährt ganz ruhig und locker fort... Henry Gale: Ich würde eine Karte malen, die sie zu einer ganz abgelegenen Stelle führt. Einer Höhle oder irgendwo im Unterholz. Perfekt für eine Falle. Einen Hinterhalt. Jack und Locke starren einandern an. Henry Gale: Und wenn eure Freunde da auftauchen, werden sie bereits von meinen Leuten erwartet. Und dann werden sie gegen mich ausgetauscht. Er sieht zu Jack und Locke hinüber. Henry Gale: Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich nicht einer von denen bin, hm? Jack und Locke stehen wie erstarrt. Henry Gale: Gibt's eigentlich auch Milch? ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2